Temptation Dressed in Black
by blackloverxsebby
Summary: CielxSebby!I think Sebastian's had his Fun, its Ciels turn now.
1. Chapter 1

Temptation Dressed in Black

Rated M for Mature Content: **Sexual, and words**.

Disclaimer: Totally not mind, belongs to Ms. Toboso. Totally love it do!

Warning: **Sexual Content and Yaoi**(**Man on Man**(Demon) Action) **Don'**t** likey Don't Read it!!**

CielxSebby :D Hehehehehehehehe I was so evil!!!!

Sebastian: Hehehe You think that's evil? Well, I have you know that I use to ******* and ******* Ciel when he was sleeping.

Me: Hehehe I know I was watching you do it!

Sebastian: * Evil Smirk* Really? Now that you know I have to kill you!

Me: Oh please do but first, lets read what Ciel does to you!

Sebastian: Uh, but if we read it your gonna be drooling all over the place, and I don't want to get dirty!

Me: Well you can always take your clothes off and just kill me naked! **Drooling already started. **

Sebastian: Eh, too much trouble, as long as Ciel doesn't find out you can live.

Ciel: As long as I don't find out what, Sebastian?

Sebastian: Oh, Young master* Sweat Drops falling* I didn't know you were here.

Ciel: Find out what Sebastian?

Sebastian: Nothing to worry my lord*He smiles weakly** Me totally loving were this is going*

Ciel: I order you to tell me!

Sebastian: Ah, please …........*Ciel looking pissed*............fine well you see I use to ******* and ****** when you were sleeping. ***Backing away slowly** ** Ciel looks as Sebastian coldly*

Ciel: Sebastian lets go to my room I need to punish you! *Ciel walks away no signs of embarrassment showing.*

Sebastian: Bu..tt....Mas..ter....*He stammers*

*Ciel turns and looks at him coldly*

Ciel: I said in my bedroom now!

*Hehehehehehe *Me

Sebastian: Yes, my lord.

* Sebastian walks quickly after his master. Leaving me alone to drool about about what was to happen. Hehehehehehe* Me

Hope You Enjoy!

Ciel's POV

That son of a bitch! I thought as I saw my butler bend over the fire place. He was waving his tight little ass in front of me. I felt my arousal grow. I knew I couldn't last longer, yet I could not lose. This was yet another game me and Sebastian were playing. I at the age of 19, was having a sinful affair with my butler. Sebastian was not any kind of human either, he was a demon. **My** demon to be more specific! Sebastian thought I had broken my promise of only holding Elizabeth once. It made me mad that he thought me so easy to tempt. Ill show him my innocence and will power. I remembered our first night as he stood and smiled at me. In this very room, we made love. It was an incredible night, an unforgettable night.

***Flashback***

I had turned 17 at the time and I was still growing bigger. I had surpassed Sebastian's height, and was very proud about it. I had turned colder as I grew and my butler had somehow grown even more beautiful. I had started nodes-ting his fair skin, lushes lips, and amazingly beautiful eyes when I was being changed by him. I was 15 at the time and my feelings began to grow. It started off innocently, just looking, but as I turned 16 my feelings became deeper, and I lusted. I hid it well until that day. The day I turned 17, there was a huge party, it was for my birthday and to announce my surprised engagement party to Elizabeth. I hated the party and the news that was announced. I had no wish to marry my cousin and kept drinking to forget at least for some time. I saw my butler staring at me angrily I wondered why. I stared coldly at him. I got up a little wobbly, people rushing to speak to me about business and such, but I announced I had some business to attend to. "I hope you all enjoy yourself, I shall be retiring to my study. Sebastian I need to talk to you." I said and left to my study room. Sebastian followed me quietly. He rushed past me to open the door. "Lock it" I said I was not anticipating anything, but I was drunk, I might slip or something. I went to sit on my desk as I heard him lock the door and step close to my desk, he stood there staring at my papers. I looked at him for a while, wondering why the fuck did I love him. "Master, is there something you need?" He said still staring at the papers. "Why the hell are you looking away? Did I do something to make you angry? " I said in a cold harsh whisper. " My lord I am not angry, I am upset, why did you not tell me about your engagement being announced? I know my lord is an adult now but, I wish you would tell me of such a big change that is to come."

Sebastian looked sad somehow. I had always watched him smile cunningly when ever he saw me in annoyance. That's how I had thought he would act again. I had thought him mocking me about my wedding, about losing that last bit of innocence. That bit that would make me tastier to him. But here he was looking sad, looking so _human. _It had taken me by surprised and yet, it did not pass on to my face. I just said, " To tell you the truth Sebastian, I had verily found out myself this afternoon. I had no time to tell anyone. Uh, the queen thought it be a great surprise for my birthday. I am sorry, I didn't think being uninformed bothered you. Get me a brandy, uh I am tired of all this, I thought I had some more time before I had to marry. I had hoped that Elizabeth to be mature by this time, yet if anything she has gotten worse. No, get me the whole bottle better." I drank quickly, the bottle reaching the middle and slowly descending downwards. "My lord you better stop drinking, your going to get drunk. Tomorrow Lady Elizabeth is going to be here all day to prepare for the changes. Your going to need all your patience." He told me still sad. I stared at Sebastian," Sebastian what else is bugging you?" I was watching him with unfocused eyes. "My lord I..... I feel.....I guess its.... I can't really explain it." I saw him fidget a bit. It was unnatural. Sebastian not being able to answer or stay composed. "Just tell me, that's an order." I saw him blush a bit, he was acting cute. Crap, ah I wanna touch him. "My Lord the thought of someone having any power over you makes me mad." He said quietly, he stared at the papers again. " Ah, don't worry its still going to be your soul Sebastian." Of course that's all that matters to him. I was no importance to him. "No, my Lord its, over your heart, I don't want her to be the one to take your heart, I want it to belong to me and me alone." He looked at me directly, a hit of pink on his pale cheeks. My heart pounded, I want to hold him, touch him, make him mind entirely. "Sebastian close your eyes." He did so I stood up and put my hand over his chest. His heart(Which I had thought he had none) was beating quickly. "Keep them closed." I pulled his hand over my heart, and he gasped as he felt the same beating in my chest. "Do you love me Sebastian?" I whispered in his ear softly. I heard him, moan as he felt my breath in his ear. "Yes, my Lord." I pushed him hard against the desk, papers flew everywhere, as I pushed everything off. "Ah Master!" Sebastian said as I kissed his neck. Slowly leaving a trail of saliva on his neck, I moved to his lips. I kissed him slowly, lips against lips, then pulled away to look at him. "Don't call me lord or master, I want to hear your voice screaming my name. Say it." I commanded. I pressed my hardness against his. "Ah Ciel!" He moaned loudly as I rubbed our hips in a slow motion, it created a friction that aroused us both. His hands wrapped themselves around my neck as I pushed him hard against the desk with my hips. I needed him so badly, yet I wasn't sure what to do. I kissed him again, this time I pushed my tongue against his lips asking him for entrance. Sebastian's mouth opened and I quickly slipped in my tongue, catching his as he playfully teased me. I chuckled as I felt him shiver under my hands. I whisper in his ear," You know Sebastian I don't know anything about making love, why don't you teach me?" Sebastian let out a moan of agreement. I let him move from under me. "First, lets remove our clothes." He stripped of his jacket, as I slipped of my shirt. His slow moments made me impatient. I moved to rip his clothes of as he did mind. As we undressed we kissed here and there touching softly and when we were finally naked I was pushed onto a cushion seat. Sebastian then stood in front of me, his arousal leaking slightly. "Ciel, I need to stretch myself a bit for it to not be so tight that it hurt you also. Do you want to watch or would you like to do it for me?" I chuckled and smiled slyly, "How about you show me your skills Sebastian." I whispered. He blushed slightly and started sucking his fingers. I watched in fascination as he pressed his wet fingers inside his back. He gasped as his fingers slid in and started moaning as he pushed in and out. I stroked myself a bit, growing more arouse if even possible. "Sebastian's that's enough. Come here." He walked slowly towards me . I put out my hand and put out two fingers close to his lips,"Lick them." I commanded. He did so desperately. I held his hips and motioned him to sit on my lap. I pulled his legs wide and stared down his body as he licked. I moved my hand away and pressed my two fingers inside and took them out quickly. "Sebastian, ah your tight, I am going in, your ready?" "Yes, ah." I pulled his puckered hole close to my tip. I felt his heat, and pushed him down hard. "Ah, Ciel more" Sebastian purred in my ear. I wanted to be more in, so I pushed him to the floor. I gasped as I felt myself all the way in. "Shit, Sebastian your so tight, ah, your so hot...." I stilled inside wanting to remember this moment.. "Ciel, please move, ah.... I want more." I pulled out and pushed in hard, I felt the heat and pushed in faster. I hit something that apparently brought a lot of pleasure to Sebastian. Sebastian gasped loudly and pulled up a little. "There right there Ciel oh fuck its sooo good, harder." He moaned as I pushed in the same spot harder, I quicken my pace and it felt so good. A tighten in my stomach took over. I stroked him in time with my thrust and he came all over our stomachs. As he cried out in pure ecstasy, his walls around me tighten more and spasm. I pushed in one final time and felt myself let go. I grunted as I rode out my first true orgasm inside Sebastian's tight muscle. I filled him with my juice and marked him as my own. We both laid still, trying to catch our breath. I snickered, as Sebastian's ass pulled me in a little. "Are you ready for round two my Lord?" Sebastian whispered in my ear, as I grew hard once more. I remember well that night. We spent all night consumed in our passion, both our bodies moving in many ways. The next morning we acted sweeter towards each other. We acted normal, yet we smirked at each other, knowing that at night we held our secret.

*End of Flashback*

Shit, I was harder. Ah what was I going to do? Sebastian was going to win our game the way this was going. Such a temptation. I have always seen Sebastian as my temptation dressed in black. I kept watching him as I planned out how to provoke him. A knock sounded and caused me to chuckle a little as I watched Sebastian get up with a frown.

"Who is is?" He asked.

"Its me Elizabeth." Ah the one who had started the fight.

"Let her in Sebastian, and leave us." I almost burst out laughing as he stared at me angrily. But I kept my cold mask on.

"Yes, master." He bowed and let her in staring at her coldly, with a fake smile in place.

"Also lock the door Sebastian, don't let anyone come here for an hour. You also stay away for an hour." I saw him flinch and looked hurt. I felted a little guilty but, I had a game to win.

"As you wish my Lord." He left quickly, and banged the door hard.

I waited a few minutes before I laughed out loud. Ah, teasing Sebastian was always fun.

"Ciel, what's so funny?" Ah right Elizabeth is here.

"Elizabeth, what did you want?" I asked inpatient.

"Well, I want you to fire Sebastian, he doesn't listen to me. This past month his been rude and very unhelpful." I almost-ed laughed again. Yet I was angry that she wanted Sebastian gone. It was impossible to fire Sebastian. First off, his my lover. Second we have a contract. I looked at her coldly. " I am sorry Elizabeth but Sebastian stays. I talk to him about your complain, yet you should try getting along with him." I saw her smile, she had known my answer.

"Elizabeth I think you should move to the town house, if you like you can take Finnian with you." I watched her blush.

"You know?"

"Well its not an exact secret that you two have been in each others room at night since our wedding night. After all I know I haven't been the best husband. Work and such will always come first. So if you like you may leave with him, go to parties. You enjoy such things and the town is perfect for that. So what do you say?" I gave her a sly smile.

"Yes, I think that would be better. I love you Ciel but I think as a brother. Your work and** butler** always comes first. I may as well try move since Fini and I act more marry that we do." I saw her smile back at me knowingly. "Well, remember to keep **that** relationship secret from the public, I don't want to be embarrassed." She nodded and got up to leave.

"Wait, Elizabeth, I will leave, Finnian is standing out side the window. I want you two to do me a favor." I smirked as I saw her blush once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sebastian's PoV

My sensitive ears heard the annoying voices. Ah, I want to run away, yet stop it. My lover was currently in the study fucking his beloved wife. Even do he had promised to only do it once here he was doing it again. As I heard her yell in ecstasy, I looked around for an excuse to go in. I found it a letter from the queen. I pushed open the door and found myself frozen to the spot. "Shit, Sebastian, ah. Its not what it ah..looks like!"

Lady Elizabeth was with the gardener. She blushed deeply and just stared somewhere else. As Finnian pulled out and pulled up his pants.

I heard a small laughter in back of me.

"Sebastian, you been bad. I told you to stay away for an hour, yet here you are." Fuck, I messed up. "Go to my room now, we need to talk about your punishment." I shivered. I knew he was happy. He was going to get what he wanted. "Yes, my lord." We left the weird couple inside, not to far down the corridor did we hear them moaning again. I was shocked, it seemed I may have been mistaken. When I was walking to my masters room one month ago, I had passed Lady's Elizabeth's room and heard the same noise as in the study room. Thinking her to be with Ciel I left and got in a fight a day later with Ciel about him being a horny master and accused him of breaking his promise. Seth promise being of only having Lady Elizabeth once. Ciel being the arrogant man that he was(And apparently innocent)

he made a bet that I was more needy than him. Thus our game began. It seemed I would lose.

We reached Masters room, and I saw as he took off his shirt and laid in bed smiling to himself. "Sebastian, if I am correct, you heard Elizabeth in bed with Finnian, but assumed it was me." "Yes, my Lord, I apologize deeply for my accusation. I was wrong and I am deeply sorry." I said it with a blush. I wanted to feel Ciel's body against mind.

"Sebastian, how about if I forgive you if you pleasure me?" I inhaled and smiled at him. "Yes, my lord." I undressed him and them myself. "Ah, Ciel." I moaned as his hands touched my firmed buttocks. I pressed my body against his, it felt so good. I felt him getting impatient and pulled me down under him. I shudder as I felt his arousal against mind. I looked up and saw lust and desire in his eyes. No matter how many times he has had me he always has that same look, that look that makes me want him more. He leaned in as I do and meet in a kiss that is fierce and messy. Saliva drips as I let go and gasp as I feel his hand on my erection. He pumps it fast and hard as he leaves kissing marks on my chest. I moan as I feel him travel up to my neck. I throw my head back to give him more room. He starts sucking hard in my sensitive spot. I groan as I feel myself tighten and his hand moves up and down even faster."Ah...Ciel..i...am..ahh...cu..mm..in....ugh." I let out a scream of pleasure as I let it out all in his hand. "I love you Sebastian, I love you so much." He whispers in my ear as he presses his fingers in my entrance I pant loudly as I harden again. Anticipating what was to come. I touch his erection and moan as I feel how big and hard he is. I can't take it any longer. I straddle his hip and switch us position. I feel his erection on my entrance and push down hard. We both moan loudly, and feel how good it is. I pressed down all the way until his all in. I love this feeling, I pause to let myself adjust and scream,"Ah! Ciel, your so hard! Augh." I felt his hands roam over my body. He bucks his hips to move me. We start panting as I move up and down. Its so overwhelming that I am forced back down to the bed, and Ciel pushes in even deeper."Fuck Sebastian your so hot, your so tight. I love you." He whispers in my ear as I wrap my legs around his waist, bringing him closer to me. I feel him stroke me and push himself in me hard and fast. Just a little bit more and I am over the edge. I feel as if I am in the sky, falling down quickly in ecstasy and clamping down on Ciel's hard erection as I came. He pushed in one final time, yelling out my name and spilling his warmth in me. I groan as he filled me and whimpered as he slipped out. We held each other strongly, and whispered promises of love. I knew that this was wrong, this bittersweet love. I was a demon in love with its meal. What was I to do when the time came? I wondered as I watched my master sleep. He slept deeply, yet his hold over me did not loosen. As I whispered,"Ciel, I love you and death shall bring us closer together." I heard him whisper after a while, "Then I welcome death with open arms." He looked at me with half opened eyes then kissed me and held me closer as he fell into deep sleep. I thought of why I had fallen in love with such a human, such a black stained person tempted by light. Then I fell asleep in his hold and woke no more.

I am new 2 this so yea sorry if it sucks lol

oh and duh it wouldnt really happen like this but it be nice!

There are all this sebby raping ciel but no Ciel raping Sebby!

Well let me noe if u enjoyed!


End file.
